Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Parce que nous somme liés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Une seule option s'offre à moi. One shot


Je referme la porte derrière moi, il ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil, il ne m'a pas demandé où j'allais. Ça fait un moment maintenant que j'ai pris l'habitude de m'éclipser. Je vais faire de longues balades en forêt, parfois je disparais plusieurs jours. Même Renésmée ne s'inquiète plus maintenant. Et chaque fois que j'entends le vent jouer entre les feuilles des arbres, que je sens ces branches me protéger du soleil, je me dis que ces simples végétaux pourrait me sortir du cauchemar dans lequel je me suis fourré. Mais cette fois j'ai pris le couteau de chasse qui orne le mur du salon, vu la taille de celui ci il est peut probable que sa disparition soit passer inaperçu. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a vu, et que secrètement il espère que je ne revienne pas. Je parcoure inconsciemment le chemin que j'ai mille fois foulés, et j'arrive devant cet immense peuplier. Je m'y suis souvent arrêter pour réfléchir à l'ombre, nonchalamment appuyée contre l'écorce sombre, et j'ai remarqué les branches assez fines et solides et me voilà entrain d'en scier une. Encore une fois assise à ses pieds, en taillant cette arme qui sera à la fois mon meurtrier et mon sauveur. Je me laisse aller à la me remémorer ce pourquoi j'en suis arriver là.

Après tout, j'ai tout donné pour obtenir la vie éternelle... Est-ce que je vais vraiment la sacrifier comme ça ? Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je peux hésiter aussi longtemps que je le veux. Ce n'est pas Edward qui s'inquiétera. Ah, le grand amour... quelle connerie ! Savez-vous ce que ça fait d'être condamné à rester avec la même personne pour l'éternité ? Oh oui, au début c'était parfait nous étions aux anges. C'est vrai nous nous aimions, nous avions la vie éternelle et nous avons même pu avoir un enfant. Mais petit à petit, sans même que nous ne nous en rendions compte, les défauts de l'autre ont commencés à apparaître. Nous nous sommes éloignés mais quoi que nous fassions nous étions enchaînés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Maintenant nous nous haïssons, je sais que je ne lui manquerais pas, s'il venait à disparaître j'en serais soulagé. Nous formons un vrai couple, nous comprenons parfaitement ce que l'autre ressent, nous savons à quel point il est désespéré, nous savons tout de sa haine. Je peux vous assurez que peux importe à quel point vous aimez la personnes qui partage votre vie que ce soit dans dix, vingt, cinquante ou cent ans, un jour vous voudrez retrouver votre liberté, par tout les moyens et vous haïrez la personne qui vous en empêche. Oui, vous haïrez la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde.

Je me suis coupée en taillant le pieux... pourtant pas une goutte vermeille ne vient contraster sur l'herbe verte. Pas facile de tuer un vampire, si l'avait été humain je l'aurais tuer. Je n'ai pas le syndrome du héros, me sacrifier pour les autres très peu pour moi, ça n'est pas pour lui que je fais ça. Nous avons voulu être liés pour l'éternité. Qui peut vouloir une telle torture ? Il faut être fou ou ignorant pour souhaiter une telle chose. Nous pourrions vivre chacun de notre côté mais le regard des autres nous en empêche, nous avons des devoirs conjugaux et on ne plaisante pas avec le mariage chez les Cullen. Si je me suicide ce sera une source de honte, mais ça n'aura plus aucune importance. Edward feindra la tristesse, puis il tournera la page et continuera le cour de sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé... pour l'éternité.

Ça y est le pieux est prêt, ça doit être douloureux, enfin ça ne pourra pas être pire que mon accouchement. Je suis sans doute monstrueuse mais elle aussi me répugne. Elle est la preuve vivante de mon erreur, chaque jour elle me prouve que ce cauchemar est bien réel. Je n'aurais jamais du la mettre au monde quelle vie aura-t-elle ? Non, elle vivra. Elle est forte, je suppose que c'est l'apanage des puissants que de s'accrocher à la vie à tous prix, j'ai voulue en être et je me suis brûler les ailes. Oh, son couple finira comme le mien mais Jacob se sacrifiera pour elle, il n'est pas comme Edward mais pas comme moi non plus, je suis égoïste et lâche lui est dévoué aux autres... peut être est il encore plus faible que moi. Il est moins pathétique en tous cas. Il les sortira tous les deux de cette horreur. Il mourra à cause de moi, indirectement, pour sauver la chaire de ma chaire. J'ai gâchée quatre vies, enfin je peut toujours en réparer une, et en abréger une autre. Edward n'est pas comme ça il ne renoncera pas à l'éternité pour moi, et contrairement à Jacob il est immortel. En fait il y a une autre sorte de couple, la majorité, ils supportent cette existence bien qu'ils ne soient pas heureux ils se donnent une apparence de famille parfaite et s'improvisent gardiens des bonnes mœurs des autres. Ils jugeront chacun de vos faux pas et condamnerons toutes les personnes qui s'écartent de leur modèle. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la force ou de la faiblesse. Il doit bien falloir une certaine force pour s'infliger autant de peine, non ? Moi, je me fiche de leur avis, mais pas Edward, c'est sa famille. J'avais espérer qu'avec l'âge il se distinguerais un peu de la masse, s'il avait été humain je l'aurais assassiné mais les vampire sont plutôt coriace, malheureusement pour moi.

Voilà, je suis assise dans l'herbe, appuyée contre ce vieux peuplier comme je toutes le fois où j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir. Tenant fermement le pieux maintenant terminé. Roméo et Juliette, qu'elle connerie ! Edward ne mettre pas fin à ses jours en apprenant ma mort. Je manquerait peut-être a René, elle devra supporté la honte d'avoir une mère suicidaire mais elle finira par comprendre mon geste. Je ne peux plus faire semblant maintenant, je suis terrifiée. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me soit donné tant de mal pour obtenir la vie éternelle ? La mort me fait peur, mais l'éternité aussi. Peut-être que finalement j'aurais appris quelque chose, la mort est peut-être moins effrayante que l'éternité... seul un fou souhaiterait la vie éternelle.

Mes mains tremblent en défaisant mon chemisier. Je saisi fermement le pieux, je soulève légèrement mon sein gauche et j'appuie doucement le pieux contre ma peau, contre mon cœur qui ne bas plus depuis longtemps. Oui, depuis longtemps plus rien ne se dégage de ce corps froid. Ma main s'éloigne de mon corps, je ferme les yeux. Dix, ma main s'immobilise. Neuf, mon bras tremble. Huit, je me demande si mes muscles obéiront. Sept, pour la première fois depuis cent ans, je pleure. Six, j'ai si peur. Cinq, mes doigt raffermissent leur prise. Quatre, j'ouvre les yeux. Trois, autour de moi tout est paisible. Deux, je peux sentir les larmes glisser sur mes joues. Un, j'admire pour la dernière fois cette petite clairière où trône le grand peuplier . Presque automatiquement mon bras s'abat violemment contre ma poitrine, le pieux s'enfonce à moitié à l'intérieur de mon thorax. Je ferme les yeux, tout devient noir, je ne sens même le voile glacé de la mort m'envelopper, ça fait si longtemps que mon corps ne dégage plus aucune chaleur.


End file.
